


Promise

by kjdkmszyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward first dates, M/M, Okay maybe a little bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, competitive Chanyeol, sassy jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdkmszyx/pseuds/kjdkmszyx
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongdae are set up on a blind date, only to find out that they had previously met at a nightclub, the week prior, and had already gotten to know each other quite...intimately.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off the chanchen date scene in Exo Ladder 2. The world needs more chanchen!  
> Thank you Adri and Beanie, this couldn’t have been done without you two!  
> Enjoy :)

Jongdae gets home from work around 11pm. The metro line was out of service due to some power outage so it took him nearly two hours to make it back to his apartment rather than the usual half hour. He immediately heads to the fridge to fill the emptiness in his stomach but is disheartened when all he sees when he opens it is an overripe banana and some milk.

 

Damn, he really needs to go buy some groceries. But, at the moment, he’s too tired so he decides maybe takeout is a better option. Plopping down on his bed, he boots up his laptop only to doze off while waiting for it to turn on.

 

The next morning, he wakes up to the smell of breakfast and for a second he thinks he’s in the wrong house. Then, loud laughter floats in through his open bedroom door, one that he would be able to pinpoint anywhere.

 

He urges himself up despite the drowsiness that stubbornly clings to him, and shuffles to his kitchen. He’s met with the familiar scene of his two best friends making themselves at home in his apartment, Minseok whipping something up on the stove and Baekhyun sitting at the table, on his phone, useless as always.

 

“Hey! You’re alive,” is what Baekhyun greets him with when he finally lifts his head. 

 

“Sadly,” Jongdae jokes, taking a seat across from Baekhyun, stomach aching with hunger and the smell making his mouth water.

 

“Don’t joke like that,” Minseok scolds without turning back, concentrated on whatever he’s cooking.

 

“No but seriously,” Baekhyun continues, “You were sleeping like the dead and you didn’t even change out of your clothes.”

 

“I was going to order some food but I kinda knocked out,” Jongdae explains and Minseok places the food before them: fried rice and a perfectly fried egg atop it, “Fuck this looks so good, thanks hyung.”

 

“Anytime,” Minseok pats his head and goes to eat his portion.

 

“You guys actually came at the perfect time,” Jongdae says after swallowing a delicious mouthful, “I ran out of groceries.”

 

“We know,” Minseok gives him an unimpressed look, “I went out and bought some, so you should be good for a while. Actually…this kinda why we came today. Baek and I, we’re getting worried about you—”

 

“We’re staging an intervention!” Baekhyun slams his hands onto the wooden table and it’s so sudden that Jongdae chokes on his food.

 

Minseok sends Baekhyun a glare as he pats Jongdae’s back and offers him some water. After Jongdae manages not to choke to death, he asks, voice rough, “Why would I need an intervention?”

 

“Did you seriously just ask me that?” Baekhyun looks at him, dumbfounded, “All you do is work. You don’t see us, unless we show up here, you don’t go out—” Jongdae makes to interrupt him but the stern look on Baekhyun’s face shuts him up immediately, “and I know you were going to say that we went out just last week, but that was the first time in  _ months _ .”

 

“Baekhyun’s right, Jongdae, and I don’t say that a lot,” Minseok ignores Baekhyun’s protesting ‘ _ hey _ ’ and continues on, “You’ve been so stressed lately. You need to do things other than just work, sleep and eat food that’s bad for you.”

 

“What hyung is trying to tell you Dae,” Baekhyun cuts in, shit-eating grin on his face, “is that you need to relax. And by relax, he means you need to get laid.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Minseok rolls his eyes, “I’m thinking something along the lines of dating. When was the last time you dated someone?”

 

Jongdae feels strangely cornered and it takes him a few moments to think. Sure, he’s had some flings here and there, but someone he actually dated, there’s only: “Yixing. He was the last person I dated.”

 

“Exactly. You dated him in  _ college,  _ Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, “ it’s been  _ four years  _ since you broke up. You need to get laid but, like, on the regular. With all the cute shit too.”

 

“I don’t!” Jongdae argues, crossing his arms childishly, “My life is perfectly fine. Just cause you’re perfectly happy with Sehun, doesn’t mean I need someone in my life.”

 

“Please Jongdae,” and Baekhyun pulls out his biggest weapon: the puppy eyes.

 

Jongdae feels himself waver, but he is nothing if not stubborn, “I got laid like last week when we went out. Why are you still on my case?”

 

“Yes, I know—which by the way you still haven’t told me the details of—but also, you need that cute, date stuff too,” Baekhyun pouts further, “I promise it won’t be bad. Just  _ one  _ date. Come on~”

 

“Fine,” Jongdae relents, sighing heavily, “Just one.”

 

“Great!” Baekhyun exclaims like it’s the best news he heard all week, “So, Sehun has this guy he knows from work, Chanyeol, and he agreed to meet up with you tomorrow! Sehun says he’s your ty—”

 

“Wait what?” Jongdae shifts his gaze between the two of them a few times accusingly, “So you guys had this already planned?”

 

“I mean, yeah,” Minseok chuckles, “It’s not like you can say no to us anyways.”

 

Jongdae gives him a withering glare but can’t deny it, allowing Baekhyun to pull him into his room in order to pick out an outfit for his date. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Chanyeol fidgets with his keys after he parked his car and walks towards the restaurant. Nerves make his palms sweat slightly. He actually can’t believe he agreed to a blind date, but Sehun had promised that his date, Jongdae, was extremely hot so maybe this wouldn’t turn out so bad. Though for some reason, now that he thinks about it, the name sounds really familiar.

 

He’s not able to expand on those thoughts because he spots someone who matches Sehun’s description of ‘short and wearing a checkered shirt’. What Sehun failed to mention are the light wash jeans that hug  _ really _ nice thighs and a pretty face to match. ‘Extremely hot’ doesn’t even begin to cut it. 

 

Jongdae scrolls through his work emails as he waits but looks up when he feels eyes on him. 

 

A guy, just his type (read:  _ very _ tall and  _ very  _ cute), approaches him, “A-Are you Jongdae?”

 

“Yeah,” The subtle stutter brings a small smile to Jongdae’s lips, “I’m guessing you’re Chanyeol.”

 

“I am,” Chanyeol’s heart squeezes as he notices how Jongdae’s lips  _ curl,  _ “You look, um, really good.”

 

“Thank you…” Jongdae can’t help the blush that settles on his cheeks, “So do you.”

 

And Jongdae means it, he can’t help the way his eyes roam over the other’s figure, stopping to admire broad shoulders for a second. They strangely remind him of the guy he went home with the other night but he pushes that thought away as it’s rude to be thinking of someone else on a date.

 

“Thank you. Do you want to head inside?” Chanyeol asks nicely, and Jongdae nods. Chanyeol walks ahead, only to grab the door and hold it open for Jongdae. Jongdae makes a mental note to send Sehun a gift basket filled with that expensive chocolate he likes because not only is Chanyeol hot, he’s polite too!

 

When they’re comfortably seated, the waiter fills their water glasses. Chanyeol grabs said glass and takes a few gulps to ease his nerves. Jongdae’s eyes zero in on the watch on Chanyeol’s wrist and a slightly hazy memory of said hand with that  _ exact  _ watch squeezing his thigh comes to the forefront of his mind. A shiver crawls up his spine and suddenly everything makes sense: the familiar stature, the watch, the hands, they match perfectly with the guy he went home with.

 

Jongdae only needs to confirm it, “Are you...were you at Gravity last Saturday?”

 

Chanyeol sets down his glass, furrowing his brows in confusion, “Yeah I was, why?”

 

“I was, too,” Jongdae says shyly, averting his eyes and examining wooden table, “and...I think we might have—I think we went home...together.”

 

Chanyeol looks at Jongdae, eyes widening and it’s like missing pieces of a puzzle get filled. The way Jongdae arched under his touch, his hands on him, those images tattoo themselves behind his eyelids and Chanyeol begins to feel hot under his collar.

 

“I think we did too…” Chanyeol chuckles awkwardly, removing his cap momentarily to run his hand through his hair. 

 

They settle into an awkward silence, both of them unsure how to deal with the situation at hand. 

 

“You know,” Jongdae fiddles with his pants, wiping his palms on them and occasionally gripping his oversized shirt, “My friend gave me so much shit the next day cause of the mark you left on my neck. It was really intense.”

 

Chanyeol snorts, “I mean you weren’t complaining when I did it.”

 

“Obviously, I just didn’t expect it to be so visible,” Jongdae huffs and tugs back the collar of his shirt to reveal the slant of his neck, which is surprisingly clear, “Do you know how many layers of concealer I had to put on to make it go away?”

 

Chanyeol wants to sink his teeth in again but pushes away the urge, feeling sheepish, “Oh...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be such an inconvenience.”

 

Jongdae takes in the shy, remorseful smile on Chanyeol’s face and what little irritation he felt washes away, “It’s fine. It felt nice anyways.”

 

Suddenly, like a switch being flicked on, the bashfulness takes a predatory turn, “If that’s the case, maybe I can do it again. If I remember right, your other side is pretty bare.”

 

The gravelly tone of Chanyeol’s voice causes a shiver to crawl through Jongdae’s body. He subconsciously reaches to touch said side of his neck, unmarred skin smooth beneath his fingertips.

 

Jongdae forces his hand into his lap and swallows heavily, “Maybe we should finish this date first.”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol agrees, nodding, “You’re gonna need to eat and have energy to keep up with what I want to do to you.”

 

“As I recall, you’re the one who came first the other day,” Jongdae quirks a brow, “and you will be the one to come first again today.”

 

The waiter walks over to them, making a poor attempt to conceal the shock on his face as he clearly caught the tail-end of their conversation, “Are you ready to order? Or do you need more time?”

 

“I am,” Jongdae nods at him, trying not to laugh, “How about you Chanyeol?

 

Their eyes meet and the two both seem to be drawing a great amount of amusement from their waiter’s expression. 

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

The two tell him their orders, and only when he leaves do they allow themselves to laugh freely, Jongdae hiding his snickers behind his palm.

 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol says after he straightens himself out. There’s an underlying promise in the way Chanyeol says his name that makes Jongdae stop laughing immediately, “I’ll make sure you come twice.”

 

Jongdae smirks, “Is that a bet?”

 

“It’s a promise,” Chanyeol’s lips twist dangerously, “and a bet. Loser pays for our next date.”

 

“Ouuu, kinky,” Jongdae leans back into his chair, “You’re on.”

 

“Oh I’ll be on top of you, that’s for sure,” Chanyeol can’t help but remember how good it felt to fuck him and would do anything to do it again. 

 

“Sure, we can switch,” Jongdae digs his teeth into his bottom lip at the thought, then snaps his gaze upwards to meet Chanyeol’s, “If you can last that long, that is…” 

 

“I will. No question,” Chanyeol reiterates and he brings his hand to cover Jongdae’s on the table. It utterly engulfs Jongdae’s own and he can feel the roughness of Chanyeol’s fingers against his skin. Chanyeol stares him down, dark eyes promising nothing but filthy things, “Wanna see you ride me too.”

 

Jongdae’s long lashes flutter as he inhales sharply before collecting himself. His lips curl dangerously, “Maybe I will ride you but do you think you can handle it?”

 

“Babe,” Chanyeol squeezes Jongdae’s hand and the pet name makes something heavy curl in Jongdae’s gut, “I can handle anything you throw at me. I’m not worried about myself. On the other hand….I might need to be careful with a pretty little thing like you.”

 

“I may be a  _ pretty little thing _ , but you’re wrong if you think I’m delicate,” Jongdae’s gaze becomes heavy with intent, “Maybe I like it a little rough?”

 

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to be flustered because Jongdae looks so damn pretty but the curve of his lips and the slant of his brow just screams  _ danger _ .

 

When they had hooked up that night, it was quick, frantic, their shirts still on and pants pushed down just enough. Too drunk and riled up to make it to the bedroom, he bent Jongdae over the couch and took him from behind, hands never failing to grab that perfect,  _ perfect  _ ass of his. After he finished, Jongdae maneuvered Chanyeol onto the couch and fucked his mouth until he came.

 

Chanyeol had passed out not long after and when morning arrived, Jongdae was gone, the only remnant of him being the ache in the back of Chanyeol’s throat. 

 

The exact details of what went down are unclear and that fact bothers Chanyeol to no end. Seeing Jongdae in full daylight, all his senses uninhibited, makes Chanyeol want a second time, third time, fourth time, as much as Jongdae is willing to give him, so badly it hurts, “If you like it rough, I’ll give you rough. I’ll give you anything you want.”

 

Jongdae’s breath hitches but the moment is broken as the waiter returns with their food. Chanyeol clears his throat and thanks him.

 

Unbeknownst to the two, beside them, a couple sit, extremely intent on listening in to the intense conversation going on, food long forgotten. The girl is blushing so intensely, it shows through her foundation. She gives her boyfriend a look, “Why don’t you talk to me like  _ that _ ?”

 

The boyfriend has his gaze glued on Jongdae’s ass as the latter gets up to ask for extra napkins. She kicks at his leg under the table, “ _ Where _ are you looking?”

 

Chanyeol, eyes similarly admiring Jongdae’s ass, overhears and puts two and two together. The guy could look all he wants but at the end of the day, that ass was  _ his _ . He can’t help but let out a haughty laugh at the thought.

 

“What’s up?” Jongdae returns, settling back in his chair, confused as to why Chanyeol is laughing by himself.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t deem him with a response, simply shifting to look at the other guy, “His ass is nice no? It’s pretty tight too.”

 

Jongdae flushes brightly, “What are you talking about?”

 

“How you have the nicest ass anyone has ever seen,” Chanyeol shoots Jongdae a devilish smirk and then nods his head towards the man, one table over, “Lover boy over there noticed too.”

 

Jongdae can’t help but feel embarrassed and hot around the collar. The man’s girlfriend is a lot less annoyed now, her attention clearly taken by Chanyeol. The way she’s checking him out is enough of an answer.

 

Jongdae can’t help but snort because yeah, Chanyeol is damn attractive and he doesn’t blame her. Then he turns his attention to her boyfriend, who looks mortified. Jongdae decides to kick him while he’s down, giving him a shit eating grin, “Thanks man. I appreciate your interest.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t bother seeing his reaction, returning his attention to Chanyeol, who’s already looking at him intently. Chanyeol leans in, resting his weight on his elbows, “You know, maybe I can have dessert back at my place?”

 

“You want something sweet?” Jongdae asks, mirroring Chanyeol and leaning in too.

 

“Like I said,” Chanyeol’s voice lowers, as his eyes appraise Jongdae, “Your ass is sweet enough.”

 

“Why wait then?” Jongdae bites his bottom lip and enjoys the way Chanyeol zeroes in on his mouth immediately.

 

Jongdae watches Chanyeol swallow heavily before he recovers, grinning, “Sure, I’ll pay though.”

 

At this, Jongdae is confused, “Why are you paying?”

 

“Because you’re definitely losing that bet and I don’t want you to spend too much,” Chanyeol explains with an arrogant smirk.

 

Jongdae is unsure if he wants to kiss that smirk off his face or punch it off. He, sadly, can do neither publicly so he settles for looking unimpressed, “Someone’s overconfident.”

 

“You know what I can do. I think I have a reason to be,” Chanyeol shrugs.

 

Jongdae wants to take him down a notch. 

 

“Sure,” He lowers his voice and looks at him from beneath his long lashes. His foot trails up the inside of Chanyeol’s calf, “but maybe I need a reminder.”

 

Chanyeol chokes on air as the touch reaches his thigh, “Stop that.”

 

Jongdae blinks innocently, “Stop what?”

 

“Being a little shit,” Chanyeol grits out, tensing in his seat.

 

“How about you make me?” Jongdae says smugly, inching his way up Chanyeol’s inner thigh. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes darken. He stands from his seat abruptly, the chair scraping across the ground loudly, making all eyes fall on him. He pulls out a fifty and slaps it on the table before wrapping his fingers around Jongdae’s wrist, “We’re leaving.”

 

Chanyeol ignores Jongdae’s questions and the sound of the waiter asking if he wants change, pulling Jongdae out of the restaurant and into a nearby alley.

 

“Chanyeol, what the fu—” Jongdae begins to say when they stop, only the rest of his words are cut off by Chanyeol cupping his face and pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

 

Jongdae inhales in shock, hand coming to wrap around Chanyeol’s wrist to steady himself, before sighing into it and giving back just as much. Chanyeol makes a noise of content in the back of his throat. Fingers press into Jongdae’s jaw as Chanyeol licks into his mouth, swallowing the gasp that escapes Jongdae when he crowds him into the wall of the building besides them.

 

A large hand trails down Jongdae’s side teasingly, before slipping under his shirt and cupping his hip. It feels burning hot as it presses into his skin, thumbing over his jutting hip bone and Jongdae’s head spins. Somewhat annoyed at being slightly restricted, he removes Chanyeol’s grip on his jaw and wraps his arms around his neck, sucking on his tongue. The groan that Chanyeol releases is nothing short of wonderful, the sound sliding down his skin, making Jongdae harden in his jeans.

 

Chanyeol notices, of course, and wedges his thigh between Jongdae’s, the pressure nothing short of torturous. Jongdae stiffles a moan, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips down Chanyeol’s jaw, scraping his teeth against the blunt of it.

 

“W-We should go,” Chanyeol’s voice catches when Jongdae tongues along a vein, “I want to do this properly.”

 

But Chanyeol’s body says otherwise, purposely grinding his thigh forward, making Jongdae curl his fingers into his shoulders and sigh against his skin. 

 

“Okay,” Jongdae agrees reluctantly, swallowing once and detaching himself from him.

 

Thankfully, Chanyeol’s car isn’t far at all and it’s mere minutes before Jongdae slides into the passenger seat and Chanyeol the driver’s. It’s silent save for their heavier than normal breaths as Chanyeol starts up the car and pulls out of the parking spot. Jongdae stares at the roof of the car, trying to get his blood to stop pooling downward so he can think for a second. He turns to look at Chanyeol and, wow, that’s a mistake, because Chanyeol removed his jacket and his black t-shirt does nothing to hide the way his bicep flexes and relaxes as he drives. 

 

A burning need hits Jongdae suddenly and his hand makes its way over the console and brushes Chanyeol’s thigh. 

 

Chanyeol jolts at the soft touch, “What are you doing?”

 

Chanyeol’s voice has a raspy, effected edge to it and it’s music to Jongdae’s ears. Jongdae shrugs,“Nothing.”

 

‘Nothing’ is Jongdae running his fingers along the seam of Chanyeol’s jeans from his knee and up his inner thigh, pausing there. Jongdae’s eyes are glued to the way Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobs slowly, to the way Chanyeol shifts away from his touch.

 

Chanyeol has to take a heavy breath to steady himself, before he switches the arm he’s driving and his free hand to wrap around Jongdae’s wrist, “Stop that.”

 

But Jongdae’s never been very good at following orders, so he tries to inch further, only Chanyeol impedes his hand from moving at all. The latter’s grip is firm and the fact that he doesn’t have to even try to overpower him makes Jongdae’s mouth go dry. He’s always had a thing for someone being able to throw him around and make him  _ beg _ and it’s even more enjoyable if that same someone will beg under him as well. 

 

“I’m  _ driving _ Jongdae,” Chanyeol squeezes his wrist tightly, eyes still on the road and slowing to a stop as the light goes red, and Jongdae hopes it leaves a mark. 

 

Jongdae also knows when to back down, “Fine.”

 

Chanyeol lets up and allows Jongdae to retract his hand, thinking that’s the end of it. He’s so, very, very wrong. He hears Jongdae let out the most delicious sound. He spares a look and is met with the wonderful sight of Jongdae palming himself through his pants, head thrown back against the seat. Chanyeol’s mouth drops open as he takes in the column of Jongdae’s neck, the bulge in his jeans and the pretty sighs escaping the other’s lips. He’s so enraptured that he doesn’t notice the light turn green and is only torn away from it by a blaring honk from the car behind him.

 

Knuckles impossibly white on the steering wheel, Chanyeol presses the accelerator, “Are you trying to  _ kill me _ ?”

 

Jongdae hums playfully, so turned on his skin  _ aches _ but also simultaneously enjoying the feeling of not getting enough, “That depends, is it working?”

 

“What do you think?” Chanyeol laughs humorlessly, thanking every star in the sky that he can finally see his apartment in sight.

 

Jongdae smirks in satisfaction as he sees Chanyeol hard in his pants, “I think I’m doing a  _ pretty _ ,” his voice pitches a touch higher as he drags the heel of his palm over himself, “damn well.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t deem him with a reply, hands spasming around the steering wheel at the sound. He pulls into the parking spot and the two scramble out, Chanyeol almost forgetting to lock his car. The time it takes to get from the car to inside Chanyeol’s place passes by in a blur and the next thing Chanyeol knows, there are hands in his hair and a hot mouth against his.

 

Here, in the privacy of his own apartment, Chanyeol doesn’t have to hold back, so he doesn’t, reaching for Jongdae’s zipper. Jongdae gets the hint and gives him a hand in the process of undressing him, slipping off his checkered shirt before pulling his v-neck over his head. A trail of clothes litter the floor until his bedroom and Chanyeol wastes no time in pushing Jongdae on the bed and crawling on top of him. 

 

The air feels different now, charged with pent up tension and energy and it’s so satisfying to build it higher by Chanyeol running his hand down the sinuous topography of Jongdae’s torso. Chanyeol regrets the fact that he was drunk and that they didn’t remove any clothes the last time they did this because he’s sure he’s never seen anyone hotter in his life. He takes a moment to appreciate Jongdae’s nice shoulders, his small waist and sure Jongdae is so  _ tiny _ compared to him but the look in Jongdae’s eyes tells him that he could handle everything coming his way and give back just as much. 

 

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to do something?” Jongdae comments impatiently with a mocking quirk of his brow.

 

Chanyeol wants to wipe that smug look on his face and make him crumble beneath his touch. He answers with teeth latching onto that tempting neck of his, making good on his earlier promise of marking it and tongue coming out to soothe the sting after it turns purple. It’s satisfying to watch a the goosebumps break out under his touch and even more satisfying to hear a groan fall from Jongdae’s tongue when he wraps his hand around his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes, canting his hips to arch into Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol gives him what he wants, jerking him and twisting on the upstroke. He thumbs just under the head and is repaid with nails scraping down his shoulder blades and a pleasing ‘ _ fuck Chanyeol _ ’. 

 

Jongdae is so responsive and Chanyeol wants more, wants it all, want to know every possible sound he can pull from him so he makes his way down, licking his sternum, sucking marks onto his stomach before, finally,  _ finally _ taking Jongdae into his mouth. The reaction is immediate: a sharp gasp and hips thrusting upwards suddenly. Chanyeol pins them to the mattress and takes Jongdae down all the way to the base. 

 

Jongdae’s hand threads in Chanyeol’s hair as he sucks him off so well he can’t help the praise that falls from his mouth, at times interrupted by a moan when Chanyeol swirls his tongue or a gasp when he flicks it just right. He’s so lost in the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth, the wet slide making his head spin that he jerks in surprise at wet fingers brushing his inner thigh.

 

He had wanted to fuck Chanyeol first, but Jongdae can’t bring himself to care when two fingers stretch him so well he sighs. Chanyeol’s fingers are big and they reach places he struggles to with the utmost ease and when he crooks them  _ just right _ Jongdae lets out the loudest moan yet. He’s caught, unsure if he wants to rock back onto his Chanyeol’s or into his wet mouth, nerve endings practically on fire.

 

“Chanyeol stop,” Jongdae gathers the will to try and push Chanyeol off of him before he comes to soon, “I’m—fuck—I’m ready.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t listen, simply doubles his efforts to the point that Jongdae’s thighs shake and his stomach clenches tightly. Jongdae feels the curl in his gut so intensely and it’s tightening dangerously fast with every swirl of Chanyeol’s tongue and thrust of his fingers, “I said…”

 

Jongdae trails off and his eyes fall shut, fingers falling from Chanyeol’s hair and digging into his shoulder, “I’m so close.”

 

The words fall like a plea into the charged air around him but Chanyeol hears them like a challenge. A challenge to see how much closer he can get him in the smallest amount of time possible. He takes one of Jongdae’s thighs and brings it over his shoulder, getting a better angle and driving his fingers  _ hard _ , sucking him off even  _ harder  _ and it’s game over. A groan is utterly torn from Jongdae’s throat as he arches, body taut and tense, coming down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol’s actions slow, bringing Jongdae down through the aftershocks until it gets too much and Jongdae shoves his head away.

 

Jongdae trembles and twitches, finally opening his eyes, minutely aware of the soothing rub of a hand on his thigh. Chanyeol has a dumb smile on his face, “You good?”

 

Jongdae has half a mind to kick him in the head, “You’re an asshole.”

 

“Maybe,” Chanyeol amends, dislodging Jongdae’s leg from where it’s propped onto his shoulder and crawling up to place a kiss on Jongdae’s lips that’s surprisingly tender and brief, “But I win.”

 

Jongdae’s frazzled mind takes a second to remember what he’s talking about...Their bet: Jongdae came before Chanyeol did. 

 

Fine. Jongdae can accept when he’s beaten but he’s far from done with him, “Okay. Yeah you did.”

 

He doesn’t even give Chanyeol room to respond before he slips a hand between them and grabs at Chanyeol’s cock. It’s hot and heavy, already leaking from neglect and the heavy groan that Chanyeol let’s out makes shivers crawl down Jongdae’s spine. Chanyeol’s lips are swollen and red and when Jongdae licks into his mouth, he can taste himself on his tongue.

 

When Jongdae presses his thumb at the slit, Chanyeol throws his head back, so sensitive and on edge that the intense stimulation is making his toes curl into the sheets. It doesn’t take much more than that honestly, Jongdae’s hand jerking him a few more times before Chanyeol lets out a cry that Jongdae swallows and spills into his hand.

 

Chanyeol flops over onto the sheets and lays there, panting and trying to keep from floating away. When he finally collects himself, he looks over to see Jongdae already observing him, an amused grin on his face.

 

“What?” Chanyeol rolls over to prop himself up on his elbow.

 

“Maybe you didn’t come first,” Jongdae begins, “but you did come fast.”

 

“Oh, you really want to start this again?” Chanyeol huffs.

 

“I mean you do owe me another orgasm,” Jongdae alludes to Chanyeol’s previous promise with a coy quirk of his lips, “but after, I’m actually kind of hungry.”

 

Chanyeol gets the urge to kiss the coyness right from his lips and follows up on it. It’s sweet, chaste and it makes something flutter in their chests before Chanyeol pulls away, “There’s a takeout menu on my fridge…”

 

And Jongdae is already off the bed and on his feet. Chanyeol watches his bare ass as he walks away, taking in the jiggle, the curve. He’s still staring in that direction in wonder long after Jongdae disappeared into the kitchen and only blinks when he hears Jongdae ask if he wants Chinese or pizza. A dumb smile on his face, Chanyeol wonders to himself how he got so damn lucky and gets up to join him.

 

(That night, Jongdae finds out that Chanyeol never fails to fulfill his promises, making them both come a second time as Jongdae rides him on the couch, one of Chanyeol’s hands glued to Jongdae’s ass and the other jerking Jongdae off. The third happens in the shower, Jongdae fucking Chanyeol from behind until Chanyeol comes so hard, he nearly slips and knocks them both over.

 

Monday morning, Sehun goes to work to find various gift baskets filled with his favourite junk food and two tickets to the premier of his favourite superhero movie on his desk, signed:    J+C :) )

  
  
  
  



End file.
